1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method for supporting sensor node data transmission, and more particularly, to a device and method for supporting sensor data transmission using a CoAP protocol in a sensor node which does not use a TCP/IP-based 6LoWPAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IPv6 over low-power wireless personal area networks (6LoWPAN) is a communication technology for building a TCP/IP-based sensor network, and it is being standardized by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) organization.
When this 6LoWPAN technology is incorporated into a sensor network, it is possible to develop a variety of applications with ease, according to convergence with existing Internet-based technologies. A CoAP, a type of the 6LoWPAN technology, has an advantage in that RESTful services can be extensively applied by integration with the Internet web.
However, a plurality of sensor nodes installed in the field have a minimum specification required to acquire and transmit sensor data, and interfaces having a high probability of delay and loss, for example, a serial communication, RS485, CAN, and ZigBee, which have a relatively low speed, other than the Ethernet or WiFi, which can easily apply the 6LoWPAN technology, are used. Therefore, it is currently difficult to apply the 6LoWPAN technology to all sensor nodes.